Warren
A longform improv comedy group from New York City. Warren performs the Convergence. History Warren was founded in January 2012 by students of the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. Its members met in a Kevin Hines 401 class that ended in November of 2011. The team was originally coached by Amey Goerlich, who was vital in developing Warren's understanding of the Krompf form. In late 2013, Warren began performing the Convergence. The group hit the ground running when Amey gave them a slot in Indie Cage Match UCB East after P.i.G's 3 victory run created an opening. Warren went on to win 3 ICM's in a row, making them and Indie Cage Match champion, and giving them a slot in Cage Match at UCB Chelsea. Kevin Hines is the only non-member to ever perform with Warren. He's pretty good. Cast Michael Greene, Dan LoPreto, Brennan Lee Mulligan, Liz Noth, Brady O'Callahan, Joey Price. Indie Cage Match 2/26/12 - Warren vs. Krull vs. The Heathers Hype Video (233 likes) 3/4/12 - Warren vs. 8GH vs. Fun, Fun, Fun Hype Video (Unknown likes) 3/11/12 - Warren vs. Space Camp vs. Hoda & The Kotbs Hype Video (74 likes) Warren notoriously garnered massive amounts of likes on their hype videos to determine playing order for Indie Cage Match. Warren, on one of these nights prior to the show, ate dinner at a diner while shamelessy asking Facebook friends to like the video. It was a sad moment for them, personally, but a glorious moment for social media. Warren later traveled to the Chicago Improv Festival with Indie Cage Match. Hype Video (likes irrelevant) Cage Match 4/19/12 - Warren vs. Airwolf This is one of Warren's favorite memories, specifically because of the thunderous applause that greeted them as they took the stage. It was the warmest welcome they've ever seen. They were Airwolf's fourth victim in Airwolf's huge string of Cage Match victories. Score: Airwolf (121) / Warren (61) WAKE UP, PEOPLE! Warren began hosting shows in March 2013. The show's title "WAKE UP, PEOPLE!" was meant to invoke thoughts of paranoid, conspiracy theory obsessed nutjobs. These types of characters are particular favorites of Warren. This theme often factored into the marketing of the shows, through promo videos and social media posts. Rather than stick to a specific venue and time slot month to month, Warren decided to host their show whenever and wherever they had an opportunity. 3/2/13 - feat. Centaur, GAYLE!, GoodGirl Show Poster / Promo Video 4/2/13 - feat. Coaster, Pompadour Show Poster 5/17/13 - feat. Gentle Touch, SWAG Show Poster 6/15/13 - feat. Barbers, Grand Falloon Show Poster Summer Daze On August 24, 2013, Warren hosted its first Summer Daze mini-improv festival: a celebration of comedy and community to round out the summer. The event was a resounding success, and the group expects to make an annual show of it. Bit History - Warren plays for Big Money Laughs at all times. http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-snc6/263412_464561603586189_439591895_n.jpg - Michael Greene revealed on the road trip up to the Chicago Improv Festival that he knows a secret. Every member of Warren would like to know this secret, but Michael refuses to betray the trust of his friend. - Warren will one day play as "Your Body Is a Punderland" and will introduce themselves thusly: "Hello everyone! We are 'Your Body Is a Punderland,' and all we need to get started is a suggestion, which, as always, will be our own name." - Liz hates it when the guys refer to anyone having a "Tight Bod," though, for some reason, it is not nearly as offensive when Brady says it. - Before a show, Warren will often take turns miming people seemingly beginning to commit suicide only to reveal that they are gleefully playing an instrument. - "This kid LOVES architecture!" - Dan LoPreto on Architecture Kid - Warren coined the term "Seagalling" in a practice (1/20/13), under coach Kate Riley, when Michael Greene kept snapping everyone's neck in scenes a la Steven Seagal. Whether or not this is an effective way of ending someone's life is hotly debated, but it is almost universally accepted in Warren. "Seagalling" will be taught in future 201's as a support move staple. - Everything that Liz, or anyone, does is "Classic Liz." - Warren has determined that this is the order (descending) in which its members ridicule each other: Liz - (significant amount of difference) - Dan - (significant amount of difference) - Brennan - Michael - Joey - Brady. This is the order (descending) in which this ridicule is merited: Dan - (astronomical amount of difference) - Brennan - (significant amount of difference) - Michael - Joey - Brady - (significant amount of difference) - Liz. Dan hates this bit. Liz hates the result. Alternate Team Names When not all members of Warren can perform at a show, they like to use different names. Various incarnations include: - Sex Party Fuck Date (Brady, Brennan, Joey, Michael) - Little Church in a Tree (Brennan, Joey, Michael) - Warren All-Stars: The Best of Warren (Brady, Dan, Joey, Liz, Michael) - Rainbow Sugar Dick Explosion (Brady, Brennan, Dan, Joey, Michael) - The Good Looking Club (Brady, Brennan, Liz, Michael) - Warren Classics (Brennan, Dan, Joey, Liz) - The 401 All-Stars: The Best of 401 (Brady, Dan, Joey, Liz, Michael, Kevin Hines) - Michael & Brady (Brady, Michael) - Deep Dish (Brady, Liz, Michael) - The OJ Crew Like Orange Juice (Brady, Brennan, Joey, Liz, Michael) - Rainbow Sugar Dick Explosion All-Stars: The Best of Rainbow Sugar Dick Explosion (Brady, Dan, Joey, Michael) External Links Improv Teams Facebook Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City